


Get Creamed

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, Creampie, Illustrated, John is 19 in this and Dave is 20, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets some much awaited test results in the mail, and John learns his boyfriend has a bit of a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When John came into the house after a long day of university courses, it was to the sight of his boyfriend wearing an old pair of his boxers, two pieces of paper lying on his chest. Immediately, he knew what they were, and he snorted, walking over to give Dave a chaste kiss on the lips and a playful ruffle of the hair. “Not until after dinner, dicklord. I'm not fucking you on an empty stomach.”

Dave handed him the papers anyway, draping himself dramatically over the couch. John could hear him complaining about how much waiting they'd already done between the two of them, but he wasn't actually listening. Instead, John took a cursory look over the papers, and when they came up clean, it was an expected and pleasant relief. It was also extremely exciting.

“-it's been twenty goddamn years since I've had your dick in my ass and you expect me to just wait for it?” He tunes back into Dave, putting the papers back on his chest to protect his nipples from peeking eyes.

“Shut up dude, I stuck it in you on like, Sunday. Maybe Saturday.”

“Definitely Saturday. I keep track.”

“Okay, that's nice, I'm glad you keep a sex calendar or whatever, but that's still less than a week, and we're doing it tonight, so stop being a big baby! Now, are you helping me with dinner or not?”

Within an hour, the two of them were eating spaghetti on the living room couch, the most low-risk food they could think of on short notice. The last thing either of them wanted was a gassy session of barebacking, after all. It had to be special, it was basically a second virginity.

Dirty dishes stacked on the coffee table and glasses of apple juice downed, the two of them turned to each other with similarly expectant looks. John leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, and the two of them smiled into it, hands easily tangling into hair and settling on hips. They'd been doing this song and dance for years, and while they knew their places, it never got old. Especially not tonight, when the excitement of something new made their toes tingle, itching to get to the good part already. Still, they took the time to savour each other, John biting on Dave's lip, and Dave sucking on John's tongue, and the two of them letting out matching sounds of approval, rolling their hips together in one smooth, fluid motion.

Eventually, they broke apart, Dave panting for air while John went for his neck, sucking a mark into his skin that he knew would show up purple and sore later. Tangling a hand into his hair, Dave stared down at him, his breathing kicked up a notch above normal. “You're wearing way too many clothes right now Egbert.”

Pulling back, John smiled at him, kissing his breastbone, “yeah. Bedroom?”

“God yes, do you even need to ask? Would've gone in there hours ago if I didn't think you would've stayed out here and watched a movie or some shit, you smarmy fuck,” John's mischievous grin grows, confirming his point, “bet you'd wait till one am and come in to see me waiting, and conk out right on my lap. Jesus, stop laughing, this isn't funny you massive cockblock, I'm letting you stick your junk in my trunk and this is the thanks I get?”

Weakly pushing at his face, John laughs some more, because he can see it. He can really see himself walking in on Dave, all stretched out and seductive, only to fall asleep on him. It'd be an awful dick move, and he'd probably get a double titty twister for it, but damn was it worth it.

Once he's done laughing, the two of them make their way to the bedroom, only stopping once, when Dave pushes John against the wall and kisses him hard enough to remind him that hey, he sort of does still have a boner, and as much as he teased Dave he wanted to put it in him almost as much as Dave wanted to take it- although John was sure part of his boyfriend's enthusiasm was crossing 'got creampied' off his bucket list.

Eventually, they make it to the bed. Dave graciously falls back first, peeling John's boxers off to toss them into some abandoned corner of the room, where John will find them two weeks later with a weird dried stain on the side that he swore wasn't there when Dave took them off. Similarly, John rids himself of his own pants and shirt, only struggling a little getting them past his glasses before he's putting them in the laundry basket, because unlike Dave he isn't a society burning hooligan from the depths.

While he peels off his own boxers, he watches Dave spread his legs up and out, showing off. John smiles fondly at him, grabbing their trusty bottle of unscented lubricant, spreading some on his fingers. He doesn't warm it up, and when he leans in to kiss Dave and run his slippery fingers down his taint, he's rewarded with a yelp and a foot in the back of the thigh. John only laughs, kissing him again, more firmly as he prods at his asshole and gets one finger in. It's really not hard at all to open either of them up anymore, not after so much time. Dave just spreads open like a dream, letting his eyes close behind his aviators. It's still pretty damn sunny outside, and John left the window open, so they've gotta stay.

John bends himself over to scrape his teeth against Dave's nipple, feeling the moan reverberate in his chest more than he hears it. His finger presses at Dave's walls, and a second pushes in, scissoring him out and making sure he's plenty slick. As much as they'd gotten to the point where a quick fuck was two fingers and a lubed up condom away, all the research he did pointed to more lube and more prep for bareback, and the last thing he wants to do is wreck the experience for Dave by chafing his butthole. He's still gotta poop out of it in the morning, regardless of how the night goes.

It's like Dave knows he's thinking something stupid, tugging his hair lightly to get his attention. “What's got you looking so damn worried two fingers deep in my anal chasm?”

He briefly contemplates saying something sappy and untrue to make Dave flush, but instead he decides the truth is better, “I thought about you pooping.” Dave nods in solemn agreement, and John grips his thigh, pushing his legs open wider.

“Maybe we need to talk about your budding pooping kink Egbert.”

“More like we need to talk about my budding douchebag kink, jesus.”

“Nah, you've had one of those since you started dating me-ee _ee_ -” John jabs Dave in the prostate, and he watches him cut himself off with a warbling moan, going limp on the bed. He'd almost think he broke his boyfriend, but then he hears a quiet, “fuck me.”

If he'd been two years younger, and maybe had a blowjob to get him raring to go first, that probably would've been a tipping point for John. As it stands, he's pretty calm at the moment, and he only snorts, pushing in a third lubed finger. “Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it soon. Stop being so desperate, you're so needy.” Dave's cock jumps at the insult, and John snorts, his smile losing it's playful edge in favour of something more smug. “Seriously?” He jabs his prostate again with one hand, and runs his thumb along the swollen tip of his boyfriend's cock with the other. “That wasn't even an insult. It's just the truth.”

A half-hearted whine came from Dave, and he'd almost have felt sorry for him if he wasn't trying to rush John into hurting him. At the same time, it's pitiful enough that John spits on his hand, jerking Dave off slowly a few times as he spreads his fingers inside of him, doing his best to distract him from what he knows is the most uncomfortable part of prep.

Even when he knows Dave is more than stretched enough, he keeps going, stroking him and thrusting slowly in and out, watching the way his thighs twitch and the muscles in his stomach jerk whenever John brushes his prostate, or the sensitive spot right under his cockhead. Only when his back starts arching like he's going to cum does John pull away, both hands leaving his skin. Dave sits up to watch him, and John pours a good dollop of lube on his hand. Since Dave is watching, he goes as far as to warm it up, grinning at him when Dave glares at the way he strokes himself.

“Are we actually going to fuck sometime tonight, or should I grab ol' Betsy and do it myself?” John smacks his thigh, Dave's breath catching in his throat. “Shut up, or I'll tie you to the headboard and make you watch me do this for hours.”

“You couldn't last for more than forty minutes.”

“And you want to find that out the hard way?” Dave's expression shifts to something more pleading, and John laughs, leaning in to kiss him. “Don't worry Dave, I want to do this too. You're all mine, I want to see the proof of that.”

Both of them know it's sort of a dorky reason, ripe with possessiveness, but Dave smiles up at John anyway, kissing his chin, “you're all mine too.”

“I know.” John lined himself up, leaning in so close their noses brushed. “Forever, right?”

John took no small satisfaction in pressing in right as Dave begins to speak, his reply of, “forever,” coming out as a choked moan, before he kisses himself quiet on his boyfriend's lips. John let him, a bit distracted by the sensations on his end. It's not a magically better experience going bareback or anything, and he wasn't stupid enough to think it'd be like a magical vice of raw pleasure on his junk or anything like that, but it's noticeably different. For one thing, it's a lot more direct, like the difference between sticking his hand in a jar of slime wearing gloves, and then taking those gloves off and feeling the slime ooze into the lines on his fingers. Not to saying that Dave's ass was slimy or anything, but with all the lube up there, the slime level was definitely higher than average.

His face is all scrunched up, and by the time John bottoms out Dave has a definite furrow in his brows which John kisses away, running his hands down Dave's sides until he relaxes and hugs him around the neck, the two of them bumping noses. John can't see his eyes, but he can feel love pouring off of him in waves, and he kisses Dave's jaw before pulling back, and then pushing in. This time they both moan, and both of John's hands settle on his hips, bracing himself as he starts up a rhythm. “Hard and- nnn- fast, right Dave?”

He gets a nod and a breathy, “fuck yes,” for his efforts, and John squeezes his skin hard enough to leave what he hopes are finger shaped bruises on Dave's skin in the morning, the two of them coming together with the hard slap of skin on skin. They're not moving quite hard enough to make the bed rock yet, and John knows that's pretty much a federal fucking crime in Dave's book, so he fucks into him with all the force he can muster.

Under him, Dave's moaning praises to the gods, thanking them for John Egbert and his firm arms holding him down and his goddamn cock, fucking him like it wants to find his appendix and burst the damn thing himself. It's just luck that his prostate is right between the cock and it's goal.

The two of them kiss again, glasses clacking together and teeth scraping lips while they try desperately to connect in even more places than between their legs, the two of them literally closer than ever with that little layer of latex gone between them. John's glad for the extra lube too, making each thrust a smooth slide.

His hands grip lower, and Dave moans when he gives a grope to his ass on the pull out, but then John grips his thighs and practically folds him in half, and the scream Dave lets out when he hits his prostate is for sure the one that'll get them the noise violation notice under the door. John's own noises aren't quiet, but he's got nothing on Dave, who steadily picks up a mantra of, “fuck, John, oh God, please-” letting his boyfriend know in no uncertain terms that he's close.

John kisses at his neck, muttering his own responses to Dave, breathy little sighs of, “Dave, love you, always you,” escaping him as he works, only for Dave to reach down and frantically jerk himself off, his orgasm hitting John by surprise.

Eyes going wide, John can only manage another thrust before the _tightness alone_ pushes him over the edge, and he bottoms out, his cum shooting into Dave as his mind whites out for a moment.

When he comes to, he's surprised to still hear Dave making noise, soft whimpers and sighs as he lies there, twitching with the aftershocks of a damn good orgasm. He's still clenching down as well, baring down on John like a vice even as John lowers one of his thighs and pulls out. Them agreeing to do this included him getting a live cumshot, and even if Dave was being sort of weird he wanted it.

The sight is intriguing, he can't deny that much. He's still holding one of Dave's thighs, and John keeps him spread wide, watching as his own cum bubbles out of Dave, thick and pearly white. More interesting than that though, is the way Dave reacts, squirming and jerking. John stares at him for a few minutes, and then a smile spreads across his face as he grabs his slimy, cum-lube coated cock. “You liked that, didn't you?”

He gets a nod that's more shameless than he expected, and John rumbles out a laugh, rubbing the back of his thigh affectionately. “Mine, right? Man, if I'd known how much you'd like getting creampied earlier I would've insisted on tests months ago..” He's still pretty damn out of it, but John notices that he's stayed mostly hard throughout all his teasing, and if how well he took all the jabs wasn't reason enough to reward him, that is.

He strokes himself idly, smiling down at his boyfriend, “hey, Dave, mind if we do sloppy seconds?”


	2. Pt. 2: The Creaming

The whimpering moan that passed Dave's lips at the suggestion was undeniably affirmative, but John made no motion to push back in, instead grinning mischievously at his boyfriend. “Come on dude, use words or I'm going to get a washcloth and wipe you up.”

Even with aviators in the way, he definitely caught the frustrated look that passed Dave's face, and the way he squirmed, before a quick movement had his legs spread just that inch wider to go from obscene to pornographic. “Fucking- you _dick_ , the only thing I fucking mind is that you aren't doing it yet-”he cuts himself off when John jabs the head of his cock against his tender asshole, and John only smiles wider at the way he holds his breath, only to let himself fall open. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I _guess_ I can fuck you more. Jeez Dave, who knew you liked it up the ass so much?”

The blush already adorning Dave's face flares brighter, before he reaches out to grip John's arm, “Jesus Christ, shut up for two goddamn seconds, I get it, you know I'm a buttslut and you ain't gonna let it go.”

“Aw, come on Dave, you have to actually let me say it!” He grabs onto his boyfriend's thighs again, pushing them upwards. “You don't put enough emphasis on it, you just make it sound like a word! Besides, someone needs to remind you what a raging cockslut you are,” his voice falls into the range he likes to call 'erotically low,' and John watched Dave exhale like he'd been punched, only to desperately try to push back.

He's kind of tired of making his boyfriend wait, so John relented, pushing Dave's legs further up until he was practically bent in half, feet hovering near his head. Weakly, Dave tried to defend himself with a wavering, “it's buttslut, you jackass, get it right.”

“Sure, whatever you say,” he pressed the head of his dick to Dave's still sticky entrance, and after a quick relubing (for comfort,) he pushed the tip back in. “Cockslut,” then he drove it home, leaning on Dave's bent form as he slammed in. He was still plenty stretched, and if the pleased cry that left him was any indication, he was plenty ready for a second round as well.

John thought he'd have to hold Dave's legs down to keep him in position, but he's pretty damn dedicated, and when John leans back to pull out Dave doesn't move an inch, still holding himself open. Although, his thighs do twitch a little, and John traces a finger down the back of one, watching the way Dave squirms.

When he thrusts back in it's a fast and sudden movement, and Dave shouts, but John leans onto him again, continuing with slow rocking thrusts that rub against all the sensitive spots inside of him and make him tremble. He's so pretty, John thinks, admiring the flush on Dave's skin, the way his lips are red from biting on them, and his nipples, pert and pretty on his chest.

His nipples. Hmm...

John's hands, which had previously been resting on Dave's thighs, snaked up so his index fingers could each rub against Dave's nipples. He didn't think it'd do much more for Dave, considering how many other sensations he was facing, but then he'd pushed his chest into John's hand and wailed something indiscernible that sounded like a mangled combination of 'John,' and, 'oh fuck!'

So he did it again, this time rougher, in combination with a half thrust into his ass that had Dave scrambling to grip onto anything, one hand finding their ghost sheets and the other finding John's hair. 

“You like when I play with your nipples, huh Dave?”

“Nggnmnn-” Dave licked his lips, while John leaned down to lick one pert bud, completely intending to drive him up the wall. “Fuck, John, _god._ ”

“Fuck what?” He glanced up from where he was working, and then scraped his teeth against Dave's areola, feeling the way he tightened on John's cock for a moment.

Each touch made him shiver, obviously oversensitive, and John rubbed his thumb on the other nipple with an innocent smile. Having none of it, Dave tugged firmly on his hair, trying to rock his hips down onto John and please himself. “Fuck _me_ , you stupid asshole. I know you can do it, you managed ten minutes ago.”

“But Dave,” he went back to using his teeth to tease, making Dave's thighs tremble, his nerves alight and all concentrated between his ass and his nipples, and John knew he was having trouble dealing with all the sensations, which really just made his complaining all the more impressive. Still... “Maybe I like watching you squirm. You might have to beg.”

Normally, getting Dave to beg would be a real job, something John would have to work at to squeeze out of him. Like this, he was too damn desperate to care about making John work for it, instead going limp. “Please, _fuck_ , I want you John. I want you to stop goddamn teasing me and fuck me within an inch of my life.”

Well, he almost had the pretty desperation down. It still did the trick, and John parted from his nipple with a goodbye kiss, holding him by the backs of the knees as he readied himself. “You know you'll be sore in the morning, right Dave?”

The look he got was pure murder, and rather than worry some more John started thrusting properly, his movements smooth and steadily picking up speed. He knew Dave could take it, he'd literally asked for it, and the only thing John could do at this point without pissing him off would be to deliver. 

If Dave's pleased moan was anything to go by, he'd made the right decision. At first, he did go pretty slow, but John was also adjusting, and he angled his thrusts differently while Dave shifted his hips helpfully, until suddenly he let out a moan thrust back, trying to get a repeat of the previous action. 

With his prostate rediscovered from within the jungles of Dave's ass, John started really jackhammering into him. He put all his energy into thrusting as fast as he could manage, making Dave let out cries that were closer to screams, his cock twitching helplessly between his legs. He wasn't being attended to, but John knew he'd gotten off from just being fucked before, and managing it this time wouldn't be too shocking.

But if he wanted that, he'd have to really go at it. Which meant he did, focusing all of him on thrusting, barely registering the sounds Dave was making and the hand pulling on his hair- although his cock twitched to show it's approval anyway. With more energy put into making sure Dave got the fuck of a lifetime, he stopped paying attention to his mouth, which ran away from him all over again, a gentle stream of, “Dave, god, so tight, mine,” passing his lips.

While Dave could barely manage words himself, John definitely heard his name mingled within all the groaning and gasping his boyfriend was doing. His skin was clammy and sticky with sweat, and John had no doubts in his mind that his eyes were rolling back into his head from the pleasure- if they weren't already squeezed tightly shut.

His thrusts only got rougher as he approached orgasm, and John steeled himself, pressing a kiss to Dave's ear. “I want you to cum like this Dave.”

If he hadn't been planning to before, John hoped that'd be what helped him to the edge, along with the way his thrusts grew harder and faster, only to suddenly became slow and indulgent as he let his cum shoot deep into Dave.

Dave had gone quiet and introspective for a moment, but then he was trembling, his cock twitching as his own load spilled across his stomach. John stared with wide eyes, his own cock making a valiant effort to jerk once more, and then he'd cupped Dave's cheeks and kissed him hard, startling Dave out of his focus. John had told Dave to cum like that, but seeing it happen was always incredible, and he wanted nothing more than to desperately kiss him. His boyfriend kissed back just as desperately, full of need and love, the two of them coming down from the high of orgasm by slowly rocking together and kissing through the last moments of euphoria.

Then Dave had shifted and John gasped, overstimulated, before he'd pulled away and slipped out of Dave so they could both properly relax. 

“You're really hot Dave,” the sun had set almost completely, and with the room coated in a blue glow John didn't feel so bad taking off Dave's aviators, watching him adjust. Then his focus had darted back between Dave's legs, and he watched as a glob of thick cum bubbled out, only for John's thumb to catch it and press it back in. “ _Really_ hot.”

“And you're a douchebag,” there was no anger in his words, a lazy smile on his face. It was pretty silly, actually, the sight of Dave smiling and covered with the proof of two rounds of sex, his legs casually up by his head. It made John giggle, and then take pity, beginning to carefully work Dave's legs back down with gentle kisses and rubs. He took the time to slowly massage the sore appendages, making sure there wouldn't be any midnight cramps. Only when Dave was lying down completely did he let go, moving to brush some sweaty hair from his forehead and kiss it.

“I love you Dave.”

Dave kissed him gently, and then closed his eyes, absolutely exhausted. “Love you too, dickweed.”

He laughed, ruffling up his boyfriend's hair properly, “I'll go get a cloth and some water. And hey, Dave?” He waited for an affirmative sound from the other, and then that mischievous smile graced his lips again, “Next time, I want you to wear lingerie. Alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: okay but if u want anything u tell me tho  
> dzu: ...well maybe like  
> a sequel to the fic i refuse to call by its actual name  
> me: get creamed pt 2
> 
> AND SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [DZUENI](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/) YOU'RE SO OLD

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Dzu](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/) for drawing the art that inspired this fic! And also for letting me enable and embolden them to draw this sort of stuff in the first place. You're a real pal!
> 
> Tumblr mirror for the image [here!](http://prinvent.tumblr.com/post/143152317242)


End file.
